


A List Of Things Shinmyoumaru Sukuna Is No Longer Allowed To Do In Formal Competition

by FinnKaenbyou



Category: Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnKaenbyou/pseuds/FinnKaenbyou
Summary: In every sport, there's one person who always tries to bend the rules in their favour. Shinmyoumaru is usually that person. (Inspired by the classic 'Things Mr. Welch Is No Longer Allowed To Do In An RPG' list.)





	

  1. Mermaids are no longer legal partners in river-rafting.
  2. When playing Go, painting my opponent's stones is strongly frowned upon.
  3. In eating contests, my score is not inversely proportional to my body weight.
  4. Can't win calligraphy contests with The Emperor's New Kanji.
  5. There is a minimum height requirement for kendo tournaments.
  6. Same goes for sumo.
  7. Can't appeal a judging by saying 'losing goes against my religion'.
  8. When they call the tiebreaker Sudden Death, they don't mean it literally.
  9. I can't use a word in shiritori if I don't know what it means.
  10. I'm expected to use my own arm in an arm wrestling contest.
  11. When declaring spell cards, I'm not allowed to cross my fingers behind my back.
  12. I don't get a perfect score on my Halloween costume by dressing as myself.
  13. Finger paintings are not real art, regardless of how deep my symbolism is.
  14. "Hammer Whacking At Bowl" is not a music genre.
  15. I am expected to roll dice where the rest of the players can see them.
  16. Can't take my shogi pieces back through 'religious conversion'.
  17. Rock, paper, or scissors. There are no other options.
  18. Can't bribe the judges of a cooking contest with 'the antidote'.
  19. The flowers I use in my arrangement cannot be from someone else's garden.
  20. Bombs are not generally accepted fishing implements.
  21. I can't appeal a beauty contest ruling by arguing real beauty is on the inside.
  22. Tile walls in mahjong cannot be toppled with siege engines.
  23. There is no Magical Fifth Ace in an everyday deck of cards.
  24. If my invention would threaten the peace of Gensokyo as a whole, it's not allowed at the science fair.
  25. Sign language goes against the spirit of charades.
  26. Even if the rules allow it, I can't bring a werewolf to a pet show.
  27. I am not allowed to challenge any tournament winner to 'double or nothing'.
  28. I cannot claim ownership of a trophy by declaring it as my personal address.
  29. Threatening to sic Reimu on my opponents is considered poor sportsmanship.
  30. Last, but not least: there is no award for Smartest Interpretation Of The Rules, however much I may want it.




End file.
